AL FINAL DEL CAMINO
by SPKBLUE
Summary: Una nueva busqueda conduce a una nueva verdad
1. Al Final Del Camino I

TITULO: "Al Final Del Camino I"  
  
AUTOR: SpOoKyBLuE  
  
DISCLAIMER: No soy rubia, ni surfeo. Solo los uso para inspirarme y escribir FF y este hobbie no paga. Además no creo que CC, se la pase leyendo por estos lares o tal vez sip??  
  
SPOILERS: Me quede intrigada con "Closure", asi que de alli partimos.  
  
TIPO: De difícil clasificación, soy pésima para esto. Creo que hay de todo y fue inconsientemente.  
[UST] al inicio.  
[ANGST] ligero, sin exagerar.  
[XF CASE] solo para dar sentido al final y no es oficial.  
[MSR] es absoluto y obvio.  
[RST] mas adelante, pero es seguro.  
[WIP] no lo quise, pero me salio asi.  
  
RATING: [PG] de momento ;) [NR-18] si me animo ;) en un futuro...  
  
RESUMEN: Una nueva busqueda conduce a una nueva verdad...leanlo no sean flojitos...;-D   
  
ADVERTENCIAS: NoRoMos abtenerse, les gustara el inicio, más no el desenlace. Les advierto, si se atreven aún así, pueden terminar sufriendo de SHIPERITIS cronica como yop :-D  
  
FEEDBACK: Si te gusta escribe a: spookyblue@terra.com ; Si no te gusta escribe a: spookyblue@terra.com ; Te aconsejo que lo hagas si quieres saber de que va este fanfic, pues si no recibo feed...pues no envio el resto. No es amenaza es sentencia. No querran que ruegue nop??...por favor, pleaseeee, ok...rogue lo lograron, solo espero sus e-mails...pleaseee!!!!  
  
DEDICATORIA: Esto no lo puedo pasar por alto. Este FF no veria la luz de no ser por el apoyo de una "amiga" que aunque se encuentre al otro lado del mundo, se hace sentir como si estuviera a mi lado. Para IceQueen 731.  
  
NOTA: Está parte es corta, así que leanla y si les gusta continuen. Esto es lo primero que escribo, aunque ya he publicado uno antes...sean pacientes conmigo...recien empiezo ;)  
  
  
  
  
**************************  
CAPITULO I: UNA NUEVA BUSQUEDA  
  
  
EDIDICIO PRINCIPAL DEL FBI  
17.50  
  
La tarde ya casi caía sobre Washington DC, un día mas, un sábado mas encerrado entre esas cuatro paredes del oscuro sótano del edificio Edgar Hoover. Entre decenas de archivos y fotos, mirando, escudriñando, buscando....Ojalá hallase las respuestas que busca, así ya podría escapar de la pesadilla que lo atormenta hace mas de 20 años...20 años, el tiempo pasa muy rápido y cuando miras atrás ves todas las cosas que te has perdido por buscar tu verdad, la verdad...Existirá esa verdad o solo será una utopía fabricada en su mente, un artilugio para borrar hechos reales tan tristes del pasado...Dónde quedó su familia, qué fue de su hermana, donde se perdió él, cuando dejó de ser...  
  
...  
  
Cogió el teléfono e inmediatamente marco a la agencia de viajes, reservó un pasaje a Sacramento, California. Regresaría a donde hallo las ultimas respuestas, que aunque en ese momento parecieron satisfactorias, después de algunos días ya no parecían así, demasiado fácil, pensó él, debía ir por más, la verdad lo aguardaba y el cómo un zorro estaba al acecho...  
  
...  
  
ALEXANDRIA, VA.  
19.30  
  
Regresó a casa, listo para encaminar su nueva aventura, pero vieja misión de hallar a su hermana, la buscaría donde fuera, así sea en el confín del universo, pero su alma jamás estaría tranquila, si no sabia lo que le sucedió luego de que desapareciera del "Hospital Dominic Savio"...  
  
Un golpe en la puerta, salió de su habitación dispuesto a despedir a quien fuera, no tenia tiempo de visitas sociales, su viaje era ahora su prioridad.   
Abrió la puerta y se topo con la visión de su mejor amiga, esbozó una sonrisa y la dejó pasar, después de todo, todas las visitas en estos momentos no son tan indeseables, pensó él para sí.  
  
-Hola y que te trae por aquí, pensé que no querrías ver a tu compañero los   
fines de semana...  
-Pues me imagine que tendrías una divertida tarde de videos, así que me dije¿ por qué no participar de la fiesta?...  
-Creo que pasas demasiado tiempo conmigo, después si no por qué están los rumores "Sra. Spooky". -y le dedicó una sonrisa traviesa-.  
-Muy bien "Sr. Spooky", qué es lo que tiene planeado para este fin de semana, alguna cosa en particular...  
-Estaba alistando mis maletas. -esquivó su mirada, sabia de los reproches por venir-.  
-Viajar? Adónde vas ahora, algo para investigar?  
-No, bueno en realidad regreso a California...  
-Pero Mulder...  
-No, ya sé Scully, ya sé que el caso quedo cerrado, pero a mí me faltan respuestas, además Skinner pensó que seria un buen momento para que tome vacaciones, así que aprovecharé el tiempo.  
-En realidad te afectó mucho el caso "LaPierre".  
-Mira, aun no tengo respuestas sobre dónde pueda estar esa niña, pero mi hermana, sé que esta viva y la voy a encontrar.  
  
Ambos se sentaron en el sofá. Él un poco aturdido por las cosas que pasaban en su cabeza en ese momento y ella preocupada por él, no le iba a dejar solo ahora que necesitaba ayuda, no ahora. Él posicionó sus manos cubriendo su rostro en señal de cansancio y ella extendió su mano y acarició su cabello en su nuca, rozándolo suavemente con sus dedos, tratando de reconfortarlo, indicándole que ella estaba allí por él si la necesitara, siempre juntos..  
  
...  
  
AEROPUERTO DE WASHINGTON DC.  
22.13  
  
La hora había llegado, finalmente él accedió a que ella lo acompañara, aunque al inicio estaba inconforme con esta decisión por parte de ella, pero tratándose de Scully, sabia muy bien que nada la haría cambiar de idea. El avión saldría a la media noche, en un par de horas estarían en Sacramento y por la mañana comenzarían a investigar.  
  
...  
  
CONTINUARA...  
  
Feedback: spookyblue@terra.com se aceptan sugerencias.... 


	2. Al Final Del Camino II

TITULO: "Al Final Del Camino II"  
  
AUTOR: SpOoKyBLuE  
  
DISCLAIMER: No son mios, son de él. :p  
  
SPOILERS: Me quede intrigada con "Closure", asi que de alli partimos.  
  
TIPO:[MSR] es absoluto y obvio.  
[WIP] no lo quise, pero me salio asi.  
  
RATING: [PG]   
  
RESUMEN: Si leyeron la 1ra, aqui va la 2da...  
  
FEEDBACK: Si te gusta escribe a: spookyblue@terra.com si no, pues no escribas, pero no sabes lo FELIZ que me hicieron cuando vu el 1er feedback!!!  
  
DEDICATORIA: Este FF no veria la luz de no ser por el apoyo de una "amiga" que aunque se encuentre al otro lado del mundo, se hace sentir como si estuviera a mi lado. Para IceQueen 731. También para mi best friend por la red, para Yoyo..no sabes lo feliz que me hizo tu llamada en Navidad... Y para los que me ayudaron en este ff...estan en mi corazón...  
  
  
  
  
CAPITULO II: BUSCANDO FANTASMAS  
  
HOTEL SANDS, CALIFORNIA  
08:18  
  
Mulder no pudo dormir en toda la noche, la idea de buscar respuestas lo enloquecía al limite, saber la verdad de su hermana lo mantenía en constante alerta. Ahora era el momento para encontrar las respuestas que llevaba buscando tanto tiempo. Tenia la esperanza de alcanzarlas, pues las sentía tan lejanas como las estrellas, por mas que pudiera verlas y hasta parecer que podía tocarlas con solo estirar sus brazos.  
  
Se levantó muy temprano para preparar su itinerario y tener todo organizado, y aunque era domingo tenía la esperanza de encontrar quien lo ayudara, pero debería de esperar a que Scully despertase, definitivamente para ella el viaje por la madrugada la había agotado, eso y que debieron buscar hotel.   
  
Lo único que hallaron fue uno donde le ofrecieron una habitación con camas dobles, así que no había donde escoger y la tomaron, después de todo compartir habitación no era tan malo, lo peor seria compartir cama o ¿no?..se saco esa idea de la cabeza ya que le pareció un absurdo. Además debía concentrarse en la tarea de buscar a su hermana, lo de él y Scully quedaría para resolverse luego, podía esperar un poco mas.  
  
La miraba dormir placidamente, como si ignorase todo a su alrededor. Así querría estar él, pero sus demonios no le dejarían tranquilo hasta saldar esa cuenta pendiente: su hermana.  
  
09:43  
  
Scully se movió ligeramente, trató de enfocar su vista y miró alrededor, finalmente se desperezó y se despertó, no vio a Mulder por ningún lado, de seguro ya habría salido a averiguar algo, así que aún algo adormilada se levantó y se dirigió al baño para asearse y prepararse para el largo día que le esperaba por delante.  
  
Al salir del baño encontró a Mulder tendido en la cama muy concentrado, revisando algunos papeles, quien en cuanto oyó el sonido de la puerta se giró a verla y la saludo con una sonrisa, pero aun así se le veía preocupado, ella sólo le respondió con otra sonrisa gentil y dirigió su mirada a la pequeña mesa de la habitación, donde había una caja con donuts, un par de vasos de seguro con café y vio una botellita de yogurt.  
  
-Salí a comprar algo de desayunar, pensé que tendrías hambre luego de la "agitada" noche...-esto lo dijo con intención de fastidiarla, pues él sabia que a pesar de aceptar compartir la habitación, no estaba del todo convencida.  
  
Ella le lanzó una fulminante mirada por su comentario, pero luego cayó en que no debía de enfadarse con él, ya bastante tenía con el asunto de Samantha, así que luego de la mirada de rayos láser le sonrió a su broma.  
  
-Así que no dormiste demasiado -decidió preguntar, aunque mas que pregunta era una afirmación-.  
-Recuerdas que soy un insomne sin remedio...-se levantó y se acerco a ella que estaba junto a la mesa mirando su desayuno-. Estuve preparando el itinerario de los lugares que visitaremos hoy -le mostró el papel y no pudo evitar aspirar profundo y llenar sus pulmones con el aroma de su cabello recién lavado-. ¿Qué te parece?  
-Lo que tú digas. -respondió ella metiéndose en la boca un donut con relleno de chocolate y pensando en como cada vez que Mulder se encargaba de los alimentos ella rompía su dieta-.  
-Bien, cuando acabes iremos a visitar a Arbutus Ray.-le comunicó mientras se dirigía a la cama a recoger algunos papeles-.  
-¿No vas a desayunar?-pregunto al notar que él no comía nada-.  
-No tengo apetito, sólo tomare café.-respondió sin más, solo se limitó a ver los papeles-.  
  
...  
  
ALBERTVILLE  
11:30  
  
Luego de un par de golpes a la puerta, la anciana salió y al verlos su cara parecía contrariada, no esperaba verlos tan pronto otra vez.  
  
-Buenos días Sra. Ray.  
-Dígame Arbutus Agente Scully y uds es...  
-Soy el Agente Fox Mulder...el hermano de Samantha.  
  
Los hizo pasar y cuando se acomodaron en el viejo, pero bien conservado sofá de la anciana comenzaron a hablar.  
  
-Así que ud. es el hermano de Jane, digo Samantha...pues déjeme decirle, se le parece mucho, en los ojos diría yo y esa forma de mirar...-sonrio al recordar a la niña que alguna vez trato de proteger-.  
-Bueno, yo no la recuerdo mucho, qué me puede decir de ella, algo que tal vez haya recordado.-Mulder impaciente preguntaba, mientras miraba fijamente a aquella dama-.  
-Sólo lo de aquella noche que fueron esos hombres a buscarla y ella desapareció del hospital, luego no supe de ella nada más.-afirmo con el rostro entristecido por no haber hecho más por ella-.   
-Alguna vez ella le comentó que recordara a su familia o que intentaría buscarlos -se apresuro a preguntar Scully-.  
-Ella no hablaba mucho, pero siempre que miraba a través de las ventanas a mí me parecía que buscaba a alguien, de hecho extrañaba a alguien...una vez le escuché cantar una rima de un cuento infantil, algo respecto a "huevos verdes y jamón"....y luego solo sonreía, supongo que era un buen recuerdo aquel.  
  
Mulder sonrió ante esa revelación, realmente su hermana no lo había olvidado, tal y como rezaba en su diario, el que encontró en aquella base donde vivió hasta su fuga y llegada al hospital "Dominic Savio". Recordaba como lo fastidiaba recitando esa frase una y otra vez hasta ponerlo furioso y comenzar a corretearla por la casa y jalarle de las trenzas en venganza, claro que luego la peor parte se la llevaba él, el castigo no se hacia esperar.  
  
Scully lo miró y vio en el un dejo de esperanza, de que tal vez hubiera aún caminos que lo conduzcan a Samantha, la esperanza de que aún este con vida, quería creer fuertemente, tener la convicción de Mulder, debía ser fuerte para sostenerlo si caía, pues la caída iba a ser muy fuerte.  
  
-Entonces...-dijo él-. Hay la posibilidad de que ella quizá hubiera huido, tal vez intuyó que estar demasiado tiempo en un sólo lugar no era seguro y planificó su escape que coincidió con la llegada de Spender y los otros.  
-Pero Mulder, sola por las calles alguien debió encontrarla como la vez anterior, estaría registrada como persona perdida..  
-De hecho -interrumpió la anciana- di parte a la policía de su posible fuga o secuestro, pero obviamente esos hombres no la encontraron, pues regresaron en las siguientes semanas para saber si la habíamos encontrado.  
-Pero ella no puede haberse hecho humo, si escapó de una base militar, pudo hacerlo del hospital, sólo que esta vez no se arriesgaría a ser encontrada, se escondió. -acertó a decir él-.  
  
Ambas mujeres se quedaron en silencio y solo atinaron a mirarse, después de todo la idea no parecía tan descabellada.  
  
Arbutus Ray, pensaba que tal vez sí era posible, no era la primera vez ni la última que un paciente escapaba del hospital y desaparecía del todo.  
  
-Gracias por su ayuda señora, si recuerda algo más -ambos se levantaron para irse y él le extendió una tarjeta-. Llámeme a este número, estamos en este hotel.  
  
...  
  
CAFE SMILES  
13.10  
  
Llegaron hasta allí dispuestos a almorzar algo, pero él seguía sin apetito y ella seguía con remordimientos por haberse comido esos deliciosos donuts, así que solo tomaron unos refrescos, ya que el calor era intenso al medio día.  
  
-Quizá no este tan lejos, tal vez este más cerca de lo que pensamos.  
-Mulder y si estuviera sentada a nuestro lado, como la reconoceríamos, la Sra. Ray la recuerda de 14 años y un identikit de tu hermana a esa edad no ayudara mucho.  
-Pero es eso o nada, en la comisaría debe haber algún archivo con su identikit, si puso la denuncia como dice, debe de haber alguno.  
-Entonces vayamos.  
  
...  
  
COMISARIA DE ALBERTVILLE  
14.40  
  
A pesar de ser un día no laborable, el comisario accedió a ayudarlos, aunque sólo fuera para dejarlos husmear en los viejos archivos, de todos modos no causarían tantos problemas ¿o si?  
  
-Que te parece Scully, parece que estamos destinados a trabajar siempre en los sótanos...-dijo con ironía-.  
  
Ella solo le devolvió una mirada de las frías que podía fingir, pues aunque lo negara, siempre el humor de Muder le levantaba el espíritu.  
  
-Deja la charla para después y sigue buscando, que quiero salir de este sótano, aquí hace demasiado calor.  
-Está bien, no te preocupes te compensare esta noche -y le volvió a arrojar una mirada traviesa y maliciosa-.  
  
Ella odiaba cuando él andaba con rodeos y esas insinuaciones no hacían más que exasperarla. A veces pensaba que lo único que él quería era acabar con su paciencia, la misma que se había incrementado desde la muerte de su madre. Ella había sido un poco más tolerante con él.  
  
-Mulder...-ella se preparaba para regañarlo-.  
-Scully, mira aquí, lo encontré. -la interrumpió y ella se acercó a ver el folder que él tenía en sus manos-.  
-¿Es de tu hermana?  
-Si, aquí está la fecha, su nombre, bueno el de aquel entonces y un identikit, esto nos bastará...por ahora.  
  
...  
  
Luego de sacar suficientes copias y adjuntar una leyenda que indicaba que era una vieja foto y como localizarlos, comenzaron a repartirlas por el pueblo y luego irían a los bares de las carreteras que conducen al pueblo y harían lo mismo.  
  
...  
  
HOTEL SANDS  
19.50  
  
Luego de un largo día conduciendo de un lugar a otro llegaron sumamente cansados y cada uno cayó tendido en su cama.  
  
-¡Hey! Scully ¿No tienes hambre?  
-¿mhmh? -balbuceo, sin muchas ganas de charlar, estaba realmente cansada-  
-Ya te estas durmiendo, si acabamos de llegar.  
-Hemos estado todo el día de un lugar a otro, estoy cansada.  
-Entonces te perderás tu recompensa.-volvio a decirlo con el mismo tono que uso en el sotano de la comisaria, agregandole una traviesa mirada-.  
-No estoy para bromas Mulder, te recuerdo que aunque no estamos en un caso oficialmente, traigo mi arma.  
-Ah si había olvidado que tienes muy buena puntería.  
  
De pronto una almohada salió volando por en medio de la habitación, siguiendo una trayectoria casi curva pero firme, cayendo justo sobre la cabeza de Mulder que no se percató y le dio de plano en la cara.  
  
-¡Auch!...Ya, ok, mensaje entendido...sabes que no te guardo rencor por eso, no te enfades conmigo.  
  
Ella se volteó y le dio la espalda con la esperanza que él se canse y deje el tema allí. Realmente se sentía mal al recordar que le disparó a Mulder aunque él le había perdonado. Pero tratándose de Mulder, él no dejaba nada a medias, al menos casi siempre...  
  
-Vamos Scully, no me des la espalda...-el insistente continuaba hablando-.  
  
Ella no se giró estaba cansada para discutir con él. Ahora comprendía porqué se peleaba con su hermana. Pero eso no se lo iba a decir.  
  
-Scully, pareces una niña, me dejas hablando solo...-y continuaba hablando-.  
  
De pronto sintió un peso más sobre su cama, trato de no darle importancia y se quedó quieta...hasta que sintió sus grandes manos en su cabello, le estaba acariciando suavemente.  
  
-Lo siento, de verdad, no quise traer ese tema, lo lamento. Pero en serio a mi no me importó que me dispares, en realidad te lo agradezco, hasta si quieres puedo fungir de diana para que practiques...  
  
Ella sonrió y volteo, él no dejo de acariciar su cabello y de brindarle una sonrisa en señal de disculpa. Ambos quedaron mirándose a los ojos durante unos segundos, un tiempo en el que ambos pudieron ver sus almas y comprenderse.  
  
-Y entonces aceptas mi invitación a cenar? -pregunto dando un salto de la cama-.  
-Pensé que me recompensarías.  
-Sí por eso la cena...espera que estas pensando?...  
  
Ella solo le dio una mirada enigmática y una sonrisa como respuesta mientras se dirigía a la puerta y él iba tras ella. Siempre lo dejaba adivinando.  
  
-Scully...¡por Dios!  
-¡¡¡JAJAJAJAJA!!!...-ella rió fuerte y luego él la imitó-.  
  
...  
  
  
DIAS DESPUES  
  
HOTEL SANDS  
14.30  
  
Estaban entrando cuando el administrador los vio y les hizo una seña indicándoles que fueran donde él. Se miraron las caras sorprendidos por el llamado, supusieron que era por los carteles repartidos así que fueron de inmediato.  
  
-Buenas tardes Sr. Mulder, Srta. Scully...  
-Buenas tardes Sr. Sands alguna noticia? -pregunto Mulder muy ansioso por que fuera así-.  
-Sí, justo eso, llamaron hace un par de horas traté de localizarlos, pero no pude. Es acerca de su búsqueda.  
-Sí, ¿Que más? -dijo Scully tan ansiosa como Mulder-.  
-Llamo un Sr. Silver y dejo este número. Dijo también que hoy no estaría en el pueblo, pero que mañana sí y que esta dispuesto a conversar con ud. Sr. Mulder.  
-Ok. Gracias.  
  
..  
  
HABITACION 402  
16.48  
  
Scully iba ordenando algunas cosas que estaban tiradas por la habitación. Esto de convivir con Mulder en la misma habitación no era tan fácil y aunque él se esforzara en ser ordenado, definitivamente no lo lograba. Eso y el asunto de sentarse en cualquier cama a ver la tv y dejar esparcidas sus pipas por todos lados. La volvía loca. Pero justo cuando iba regañarlo él ponía su estratégica cara de "cachorrito indefenso" y los argumentos de Scully para matarlo a almohadazos se caían a pedacitos, como su corazón...pero qué rayos!!...estaba refiriéndose a su compañero, se supone que debía de ser objetiva con él.  
  
Siguió en su tarea de ordenar y limpiar un poco y no se había percatado en lo ausente de Mulder, estaba tan ausente que no se percibía su presencia en la misma habitación. Demasiado calmado pensó y era eso, él estaba pensando en algo y eso generalmente no era bueno tomando en cuenta el estado de depresión en el que se hallaba, así que se acercó y decidió sacarlo de sus cavilaciones.  
  
-¿Estás bien?  
-¿Eh? -giro para mirarla, pero igual tenia la mirada perdida-.  
-Te pregunte cómo estas, pero no me oíste, te sucede algo, vamos cuéntale a la doctora Scully...-bromeó ella tratando de quitar la tensión del ambiente, él solo hizo una mueca que no se pareció a una sonrisa, pero era obvio que eso intento-.  
-Ya sé que mis bromas no son buenas pero no es para tanto, vamos quita esa cara de funeral. -pronto se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y se retracto- Lo siento no quise referirme a...  
-No, no te preocupes, es que si es cierto?...que pasará si encuentro con que ella esta...Bueno esta muerta...  
-Mulder sabes que esa posibilidad siempre existe, tanto como lo contrario, no debes sacar conclusiones, no hasta que hables con aquel tipo...Silver.  
-Sí, pero la incertidumbre me mata, ¿Por qué no esta en el pueblo hoy?...tal vez debemos ir a buscarlo y ...  
-Cálmate, tal vez el tipo...No lo sé...viaja constantemente y hoy no esta pero mañana si, espera hasta mañana, solo un día más...  
-Si, bueno fui capaz de esperar por mas de 20 años, un día no hará la diferencia ¿no?  
-No creas que no te entiendo Mulder...  
-Sé que me entiendes Scully y te agradezco que me acompañes a este viaje, es muy importante para mí. Estuviste también cuando mi madre...cuando ella...bueno...  
  
Ella le extendió los brazos y él se acurrucó en ellos buscando protección, esa que solo ella le daba...calma...ella era capaz de ahuyentar los fantasmas que lo atormentaban y ahora la necesitaba. Ella su mejor amiga, su cable a tierra, su piedra de toque...  
  
Permanecieron así durante...quién sabe cuanto tiempo, ella solo sabia que él la necesitaba y estaba feliz por saberse útil para él. Mientras lo acunaba le escuchó algunos suspiros y un par de sollozos, sabia que lloraba y derramaba sus amargas lágrimas de soledad que siempre lo acompañaban. Ella no dijo nada, pocas veces él se mostraba vulnerable ante ella, pero más desde la muerte de su madre, fue allí cuando él quedó realmente débil. Ella comprendió entonces, a pesar de vivir en soledad, él siempre tuvo a su madre y cuando ella murió se empeñó más en hallar a su hermana, no quería estar solo, eso era. Soledad.  
  
Él se quedó dormido en brazos de ella, así que lo acomodó suavemente en la cama y cubrió su cuerpo con una manta. Ella se acostó en la suya y se limitó a mirarlo dormir, parecía estar más tranquilo, tal vez necesitaba ese desfogue.  
  
Por la mañana verian al Sr. Silver y tendrian respuestas, al menos asi lo esperaban.  
  
...  
  
  
Tu Bi..continueddd!!...  
  
feedback: spookyblue@terra.com 


	3. Al Final Del Camino III

TITULO: "Al Final Del Camino III"  
  
AUTOR: SpOoKyBLuE  
  
DISCLAIMER: Son mios, son de de todos, menos de él :)  
  
SPOILERS: Me quede intrigada con "Closure", asi que de alli partimos.  
  
TIPO: [MSR] [WIP]   
  
RATING: [PG]   
  
RESUMEN: Mulder sigue pistas....la llevaran a su hermana???  
  
FEEDBACK: Envielo aqui spookyblue@terra.com ; spookybluex@msn.com  
La verdad el feedback me levanta mucho el animo. Hasta algo como esto merece un e-mail no???  
  
DEDICATORIA: Para todos los que envian feedback y esperaron tanto para esta parte. Lamento demorar tanto...sorry!!!  
Y para Piper Maru, que me dio una idea de mas o menos que hacer....  
CAPITULO III: UNA HUELLA DEL PASADO  
  
CAFE SMILES  
15.30  
  
Llegaron temprano a esperar al Sr. Silver, les dijo que llegaría al café promediando las 3.40 o 4.00 p.m. pero Mulder estaba tan ansioso que tuvieron que salir antes de que él saliera volando por el mismo techo.  
  
A pesar de que ella trató de retenerlo un poco más de tiempo calmado, él estaba demasiado ansioso y expectante. Por la noche él no durmió mucho, permaneció despierto casi en su totalidad. Ella culpó a la siesta que tomó él por la tarde, pero sabia que en realidad era la ansiedad lo que lo empujaba a tener esa actitud.  
  
Un hombre alto, de cabellos claros y de más o menos 35 años se acercó a ellos, les miró interrogante, como dudando si acercarse o no. Finalmente se animó, se acerco a ellos y les extendió la mano en señal de saludo.  
  
-Buenas tardes, soy Greg Silver. Uds. deben ser...  
-Agente Scully y Mulder. -se apresuró a decir Mulder-. Ud. es la persona que nos dejó un recado ayer.  
-Sí.  
-Bueno vayamos al punto. -instó Mulder-. Ud. dice conocer o tener información de Samantha.  
-¿Disculpe?...-el hombre le miró contrariado-.  
-Sr. Silver lo que el agente Mulder intenta decir es que si conocía a Jane.-Le extendió una copia del identikit- Su verdadero nombre es Samantha Mulder.  
-Es mi hermana.-susurro con dolor-.  
-Si,-lo miró aún algo contrariado- precisamente la conocí, de eso ya hace muchos años.  
-En que circunstancias la conoció -preguntó Mulder- ¿Cómo estaba ella?  
-De eso no quiso decir nada, estaba muy asustada, asumí que se había escapado o algo así.  
-¿Y la volvió a ver?-continuó preguntando ansioso-.  
-De hecho la deje vivir en el establo de mi tío durante 1 mes, hasta que se la llevó la Sra. Gables.-continuó indicando Silver-.  
-Y la Sra. Gables, ¿Quién es?, ¿Porqué se fue con ella?  
-Verá, así fue que sucedió todo...  
  
En compañía de unas tazas de café, se sentaron a escuchar el relato que les tenía Silver, sobre la que podría ser Samantha.   
  
Mulder y Scully oían esperanzados las pistas que pudiera contener la historia de aquel desconocido, ya que era lo más cerca que habían estado de hallar Samantha, desde su visita a la Sra. Ray.  
"Yo vivo en la ciudad, pero en vacaciones venia a visitar a mi tío. Eso ocurrió hace casi 20 años atrás, creo. Fue un día que jugaba en el establo encontré a Jane-Samantha. Ella estaba muy asustada y casi no hablaba, estaba herida en la pierna y no caminaba muy bien. Así que le dije que iría por ayuda, pero inmediatamente habló y me rogó que no, que si hablaba ellos vendrían por ella. Le aseguré que no le diría a nadie, pero que necesitaba curarse la herida, así que la convencí de ir hasta la casa de la Sra. Gables.  
  
La Sra. Gables es una anciana que en ese entonces vivía sola, no tenia familia cerca y vivía en las tierras aledañas a las de mi tío, es muy amable, solitaria, pero de gran corazón. Así que fuimos allá, ella no hizo ninguna pregunta sobre padres o huidas, solo la curó y le dio un baño, le cambió las ropas y le dio de comer. Pero a pesar de todos los cuidados no quería quedarse con ella, tenia mucho miedo y quiso regresar conmigo al establo. Allí le arreglé un lugar para dormir. Y así fue por la próximas 4 semanas, pedía quedarme con ella por las noches y no dormía si yo no estaba con ella. La Sra. Gables le daba comida y cosas para asearse. Nunca hablaba de su pasado, ni me dijo de quien huía, pero, pude determinar que la maltrataban mucho, así que calle y no le dije nada a nadie, eso solo quedo entre Jane, la Sra. Gables y yo.  
  
Hasta que llegó el día que me tenia que ir y ella no quería quedarse sola, lloraba mucho. Junto con la Sra. Gables la convencimos de quedarse con ella y le prometí regresar. Al verano siguiente regresé y ella estaba bastante bien, ya no era tan temerosa y callada, la Sra. Gables la puso en el colegio, la inscribió como su nieta. Las dos vivían juntas hasta la ultima vez que estuve allí, eso fue en 1982, luego ya no regresé, estuve en la universidad y viajando. Vine el sábado al pueblo, estoy arreglando unos asuntos de mi tío, por eso me enteré de que la buscaban."  
  
-No supo de ella después. No se comunicó con ella.-insistió Mulder, alguna pista mas concreta era lo que buscaba-.  
-El lugar donde vivía es un poco inaccesible, pero como le dije no supe de ella.  
-Podría decirnos como llegar a la casa de la Sra. Gables.-una esperanza se cernía sobre ellos-.  
-Puedo llevarlos si desean.  
-Entonces vamos.  
  
..  
  
CARRETERA DESCONOCIDA  
17.38  
  
Mientras conducía, en su mente se revelaban imágenes de su niñez, como si fuera la proyección de una película vieja, las imágenes tenían momentos borrosos e inteligibles, recuerdos que no sabia a qué tiempo y espacio pertenecían. Ideas confusas se revolvían en su cabeza. Teorías de porqué se llevarían a su hermana y aunque sabia por qué, trataba de encontrar respuestas menos siniestras de las que sabia.  
  
La angustia lo inquietaba, su corazón latía tan fuerte que sentía que se la iba a salir del pecho, le hacia sudar las manos puestas en el volante, apretando con más fuerza el mando del artefacto que lo conduciría hasta ella, sus nudillos se tornaban blancos debido a la fuerza ejercida. ¿Acaso lo recordaría al verlo?...habían pasado más de 20 años desde que la vió y la extrañaba mucho, ella era uno de los motivos de su insomnio, sólo la esperanza de encontrarla lo mantenía vivo...pero había alguien más que lo mantenía vivo...se giró y la vió a su derecha, sentada con la vista puesta en el camino muy fijamente, como si ella estuviera también angustiada, recordó las veces que lo habían engañado y ella estuvo allí para levantarlo luego de cada caída y hacerlo sentir vivo a pesar de todo.  
  
Nadie se atrevía a hablar. Luego de que Scully explicara a Silver sobre Samantha y su secuestro y de todo el tiempo que Mulder le ha dedicado su búsqueda, a Silver no le quedó duda que la ansiedad de Mulder tenia suficientes bases para justificarse.   
  
...  
  
CASA DE LA SRA. GABLES  
18.03  
La tarde comenzaba a caer, lentamente, el sol se iba extinguiendo, dando paso a la oscuridad, que muy pronto plagaría el cielo de lámparas luminosas y en medio de aquel manto negro la luna se dibujaría: plateada y redonda para con sus finos rayos blancos comenzar a dibujar los sueños de aquellos que quieren creer y que no se rinden, por que al final, si se persevera, como lo hizo Mulder, tal vez, si la suerte acompaña se encuentre lo que tanto se ha buscado, tanto en los sueños, como en la realidad.  
  
Llegaron luego de una hora de caminos y carreteras. Algunos de ellos sin asfaltar o muy dañados. Pero eso no importaba a Mulder, estaba demasiado ansioso, quería llegar lo más rápido posible y eso se podía saber por la manera en la que había conducido: rápido, muy rápido.  
  
La casa parecía abandonada y deshabitada. Bajaron del auto y tocaron la puerta, pero nadie salía. Mulder se fue a ver la parte posterior de la casa, tal vez habría alguien allí.  
  
En frente de la casa Scully y Silver buscaban indicios de que hubiese alguien viviendo en esa casa, revisaron el correo y una toma de agua, que aún estaba húmeda.  
  
De pronto Mulder escucho ruido dentro de la casa, se acercó a la puerta que tenía una ventana, miró y vio correr a alguien, se apresuro a tomar la perilla de la puerta, la giró lentamente y entró. Y como si hubieran llovido ladrillos algo le pegó en la cabeza cayendo desmayado y haciendo gran barullo.  
  
Adelante Scully escuchó el ruido y corrió rápidamente a ver que sucedía. Al llegar vió una silueta corriendo camino a los maizales, era una figura delgada y de mediana estatura, cabellos largos y correr ágil. Se volteó a mirar la entrada posterior y vio a Mulder tirado en el piso obviamente desmayado que estaba siendo atendido por Silver, así que corrió tras la persona que se alejaba y gritó a voz en cuello...  
  
-¡¡ALTO, DETENGASE!!...¡¡FBI!!...¡¡SI NO SE DETIENE DISPARO!!!  
  
Se detuvo con manos en alto y se quedo muy quieta, sin girarse. De lejos se podía ver como aquella silueta oscurecida por la noche temprana   
temblaba de terror de ser alcanzada por una bala, así que detuvo su huida.  
  
-Bien gire hacia mí,-grito a voz en cuello-lentamente...¿tiene armas?  
-No -respondió con voz lánguida y agitada-. No estoy armada.-el miedo le corría por la sangre y era irrigado a todo su cuerpo por las venas-.  
-Camine despacio -le iluminó el rostro con la linterna, la tarde ya caía-. Hacia mí. ¿Cuál es su nombre?-interrogo a la fugitiva-.  
-Samantha.-respondió, con el corazón en la boca, apunto de estallar de terror-.  
CONTINUARÁ.....  
Nota: Lamento que esto se alargue. Espero sus feeds...si quieren saber ¿¿¿qué pasa????" 


End file.
